The instruments disclosed in the above-mentioned patent application Ser. No. 354,376 include cutting tips having a generally cylindrical configuration with a combined cutting edge and suction orifice at the side of the tip adjacent the end and which are effective for certain operative procedures where the tip of the instrument is moved laterally to remove the cataractous tissue. In order to core and fragment some such tissue prior to the use of one of the side cutters, improved end cutting tips disclosed in said prior application are provided, which the surgeon may use initially to speed the operative procedure, and with substantial benefit to the patient.
In line with the above, the object of the present invention is to provide for an instrument of the character described an improved cutting tip which is adapted to core fragment tissue to assist in the separation and removal thereof.
A related object is to provide such an improved tip of the end cutting type which is constructed similarly to and is quickly interchangeable with side cutting tips of the types disclosed in the aforementioned prior application.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.